A household appliance is described in European Patent EP 1 628 079 B1. The household appliance is embodied as a steam oven which uses superheated steam. This known steam oven has a treatment chamber that can be closed by a door, and is provided with a filling device for the introduction of an operating fluid, in this case water. In one operating mode of the known steam oven, the water supplied into the steam oven via the filling device is introduced, either treated or untreated, into the treatment chamber. Here, the treatment of the water is accomplished by a steam generator that converts the water to superheated steam, which is then fed into the treatment chamber, which is in the form of a cooking chamber. The opening of the known treatment chamber, which can be closed by a door, is bounded by at least one frame member, and the filling device is adapted to provide a fluid connection with an external container (e.g., a water bottle) that holds the operating fluid.